The traditional comparators for the checking of linear diameters comprise numerous mechanical parts which are obtained by machining of material and then duly connecting the parts together.
These known comparators customarily assure good performance as to precision and reproducibility of measurement but are rather expensive, since they require lengthy and complicated machining and assembling operations.
The technical problem which the present invention is directed at solving is to provide a comparator which is adapted in particular for checking inside diameters of small values, and consists of a limited number of very simple parts and is of rather low manufacturing cost.